


[Podfic]Conception of Memories

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [91]
Category: Blade Runner (1982), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade Runner Arthur Pendragon is assigned a new mission, one that strikes closer to home than any he took on before. He's to approach Merlin, the nephew of old family friend Gaius, and establish whether he's a replicant. To do so, he's to exploit any means, including dating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Conception of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conception of Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707679) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> Thanks so much to Albymangroves for kicking this story off and to Rotrude for running with it! Coverart by Albymangroves.

You can stream part 1 here:

[You can download the MP3 for part 1 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/01%5Bmerlin%5Dconceptionofmemories1.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file for part 1 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/01%5Bmerlin%5Dconceptionofmemories1.m4b)

You can stream part 2 here:

[You can download the MP3 for part 2 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/02%5Bmerlin%5Dconceptionofmemories2.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file for part 2 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/02%5Bmerlin%5Dconceptionofmemories2.m4b)

You can stream part 3 here:

[You can download the MP3 for part 3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/03%5Bmerlin%5Dconceptionofmemories3.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file for part 3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/03%5Bmerlin%5Dconceptionofmemories3.m4b)


End file.
